


Truth or Dare

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo, First Time, First Times, Gay, Kissing, LIAM TOPS, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sex, Top Liam, Truth or Dare, Virgin Theo, in, pack activity, theo bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: The puppy pack play Truth&Dare and dare Liam to put Theo out of his virginal misery in kissing which leads (ofc) to more (stupid teenage hormones)Liam tops :-)





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare / 

Theo's POV

The 'puppy pack' and I were playing truth or dare at the moment, yeah, I know dumb game but when you're with your best friends, it can be the funniest thing ever. 

"Theo, truth or dare?" Mason asked me and, unlike the coward I was in that very moment, I chose truth. "Is it true that you're still a virgin?" he asked me and I blushed so hard but nodded nevertheless, "Yes, it is true."

"Ever kissed someone with tongue?" Again, I shook my head. "Have you generally ever kissed someone?" I shook my head again, while it being as red as a firetruck. It was so embarrassing for me but I just wanted to wait for the right guy.

Yes, guy. Yes, I'm gay. And in love. With Liam.

"Ok Mase, truth or dare?" I asked and he chose dare. "Uhm...make out with a mirror for two minutes," I said, smirking. Hah, my revenge for earlier. Mason picked up a mirror, setting the thing in front of his face and said, "I'm ready, bitches."

Then Nolan started the clock and Mason jumped off and damn, if I wouldn't be in so madly, deeply in love with Liam, I definitely would be up for being kissed by Mason. After two minutes the black haired broke away from the mirror, heavily breathing and swollen lips, "Damn it, who knew that this thing could be a great kissing partner," he joked, causing us all to laugh.

Then it was Liam's turn who chose dare. Mason waved him to him, so Liam crawled over to him and was whispered something in his ear by his best friend. Immediately, his smile fell and he squirmed uncomfortably, "You sure? I don't want him to....what if he doesn't...oh, o-okay." I only could hear those shreds of words but then Liam crawled towards me, taking my hand and asking me," Uhm, T, can you- can you come up in my room with me?"

Confused, I nodded and let him drag me up the stairs to his room where he locked my door and then he stood in front of me, nervously biting his lower lip. After a minutes he raised his voice, "Uhm...it's kinda very important to us...that you get your, well your first kiss from someone...you really love and...who loves you...so Ishouldkissyou!" Even though, the end was very rashly, I understood every single word.

"Oh..uhm...i-if that's what you want?" I squeaked and Liam nodded, slowly and gently dragging me to my bed. He sat down and spread his legs a bit, pulling me in between his thighs with his hands on my hips. He rested his hands there, while I awkwardly put mine on his shoulders.

"You..sure that you want this with me? I don't want to fuck up your first kiss," he said hesitantly but I nodded, confidently. Yes, I was ready. With almost 20, I was surely ready to have my first kiss!

Liam took a deep breath, looking deeply into my green eyes with his deep blue colored orbs , causing me to get lost in them. Slowly, he came closer with his face until our noses touched. His slight beard tickled my chin, causing me to smirk a bit. Automatically, I closed my eyes as his breath brushed over my skin and in the next moment, his lips met mine.

His lips were as soft and perfect for kissing as they looked and they just moved perfectly against mine. 

Yes, this was how I had imagined my first kiss!

Slowly, he broke away from me, "Wow...uhm, wow!" I smiled a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck, "How was it for you? Did you like it? Well, I hope so....ugh, sorry that I'm such a bad kisser," he stuttered with slightly red cheeks but I interrupted him by pressing my lips again against his. Liam gently returned the kiss, pulling me closer to him, then he softly licked over my bottom lip.

I jumped a bit, causing him to end the kiss with an apologizing expression in his ocean colored eyes, "Sorry! I was too fast and pushy, sorry." 

Ashamed, I shook my head, cupping his face with my hands," No no...it's my fault, I just don't know how this French kissing works, so I got a bit panic."

The beta lifted my head with my index finger, looking into my eyes with a soft expression, "I know...I'm sorry!" Then he stepped back from me, this moment showed me that I had to make a decision if I didn't want to loose him.

"Liam?"

"Yes Theo?"

"Uhm...you know that...I've never ever made out with someone...so I thought," I stuttered, nervously but he looked at me confused. "Yeah Theo, so?"

"Oh, no, just forget it, it's a dumb idea! You surely doesn't even want to," I quickly waived my idea but Liam shook his head, "Tell me, T!"

"Well, I thought that...we could...yeah, make out?" I spitted out with blushing cheeks, looking down. Oh my god, this is so awkward!

"Oh...you mean...oh...OH," Liam said dumbly and I quickly reassured him, "You don't have to! Oh my god, I never should have asked that, I'm sorry."

"No! It's fine...I actually like this idea," he whispered quietly and I beamed a huge smile into his face. But then, it became awkward again as I asked the next dumb question, "Oh okay, a-and how does this work an-"

The brown haired man just pressed his lips on my, causing me to close my eyes and return the kiss with all love I could gain up. My best friend nudged with his tongue my bottom lip and this time, I hesitantly opened my mouth a bit, letting Liam occupy my mouth with his hot tongue. Accidentally I moaned, Liam tightened his grip on my hips and I pulled on his hair to educe a moan from him.

"Tell me...if I go too far," he groaned in my mouth, then he removed his lips from my mouth to my neck, "Li-Liam," I moaned, throwing my head back to give him more space. He sucked and nibbled on my sensitive skin, causing me to pant uncontrollably, but then suddenly a small pain shot through my body and the attacked skin on my neck began to pulsate.

"W-what's that?" I asked shyly and he smirked at me, "A hickie, darling!" I bit my lip, a hickie.

"Fuck Theo, you look so incredibly hot," he breathed against my face, shaken I let my lip go and was immediately attacked by Liam's. While we were kissing, his hands ran under my shirt, I panted as his cold fingertips ran over my slight abs, while I discovered his mouth with my tongue, causing him to moan.

He took of my shirt and laid back on the bed, so I sat on top of him and also took of his tank top. Admiring, I ran my finger tips gently over his chest, he wasn't very muscular but that was exactly what I liked. I leaned down and sucked on his neck like he did before on my neck, he moaned and pulled on my bangs. When I was done with my love bite, I raised back to my sitting position and smiled proudly.

"You're so beautiful, Theo," he breathed. I smirked and stroked over his nipples, causing him to gasp, "Fuck T." Then he turned us around so that I was now the bottom. His hands embraced my wrists, holding them over my head, then he came with his face close to mine and breathed, "Should I let you feel good?"

I swallowed and nodded. Then, Liam slowly took off my pants, then stroking over my crotch, causing my member to erect. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my boxer shorts, pulling them down. His eyes widened, "Fuck, so big," he breathed and ran gently over my erection, causing me to moan and cover my eyes with my arm.

Liam gently tugged my arm away, "Don't cover your pretty eyes, I want to see them when I do this," then he licked over my tip, causing my pelvic to buck into his mouth but he gently pushed it back down. I screamed as I suddenly felt a hot wetness around my dick, his tongue licking over my tip. I clawed my hands into his slightly sweaty hair, then I came into his mouth with a small scream.

I panted as he laid down next to me, stroking over my red cheek, "You okay, Theo?" he asked me, I nodded exhausted. After a few minutes I had calmed down so I turned my head to Liam, "Li?" He looked at me. "C-could you...contingently...sleep with me?" I asked and blushed under his surprised but also slightly horny expression. "Oh...uh, Theo, slow down, okay...you, you just had your first orgasm...don't want to rush you!" I nodded, disappointed and closed my eyes, sighing.

Liam groaned and turned my head back to him, "Theo, I don't want to steal your virginity...well, actually I do but...you should give it to someone you really love from heart and...you also don't want to give it to me, right?" I gasped, shocked, "Why'd you say such a thing, Li? I want to. I want you, so...please!"

"Are you really sure?" he asked me, unconfidently, but I quickly pecked his lips and nodded, "Yes, I want you, Liam Dunbar."

The man nodded and left the room, leaving me confused but seconds later he came back with some things in his hand which he threw next to me but I didn't pay attention to those things because just now, Liam stripped in front of me and, damn, he was bigger than I had imagined. Before he came to me, he had pulled on a condom and lubed it up with the lube, then he bended my legs, kissing my knees before lubing up my rim.

"Last chance, are you really sure?" he asked me. I nodded.

Liam took a deep breath before he slowly entered me. And fuck, those pains packed a punch, I let out a small scream and a single tear left my eye but Liam saw it. "Shush, it's fine, it'll get better, promise!" while kissing my face and hair. I gave him the sign that he could continue entering me, while I was a whimpering mess underneath him.

Then my best friend was fully inside me and gave me my time to get used to him and this weird, new feeling. After a few minutes, he slowly began to move in and out and my pain became pleasure. Quietly moaning, I gently scratched over his back, surely leaving some marks as Liam fastened his pace, now thrusting into me with gentleness but also a certain roughness which made a perfect mixture for my first time.

It was gentle which made this event special and the roughness made lust for more.

"Li-Liam," I whimpered as I again felt this knot coming up in my stomach and he nodded at me, "Yeah baby, I know, me too...ugh, together?" I didn't know what he meant with this but what I knew was that I couldn't hold it anymore, so I let go, loud moaning and whimpering. Liam slowed down, deeply moaning, so I guessed that he also just came.

"Fuck...," then he broke down on top of me, so I ran my hands through his hair, smiling, "T-thank you so so mich for my perfect first time," then I kissed the side of his head. He nodded in the crook of my neck, humming something inaudible but I smiled at him. It was really perfect, he was perfect, he was perfect for me.

+

:D smutty, awkward thiam sex, mhm? oh yes, but thiam's just cute so awkward is okay :)

 

leave a kudo if you enjoyed it and stay tuned xx

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking of a whole book biased on the game truth or dare with Thiam as main characters, would you like that? Let me know ;)


End file.
